El amor nace del corazon
by love's the funeral of hearts
Summary: un fic sobre sakura y shaoran duh! demasiado obvio lose, leanlo, es mi primer fic,, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Lo inesperable

Se encontraba la joven Sakura que tenia 16 años de edad en su recamara platicando con Kero, cuando su padre toco la puerta. Sakura abre la puerta y su padre le comenta que le habla Tomoyo por teléfono y que seria mejor que contestara lo más antes posible.

Sakura corrió al teléfono a tener la siguiente plática con Tomoyo:

Sakura: -buenas tardes Tomoyo

Tomoyo: -buenas tardes Sakura, perdona que te moleste, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Sakura: -con que Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -es que algo muy extraño esta pasando en el parque del rey pingüino¡

Sakura: - que sucedió

Tomoyo: -es que el pingüino esta de cabeza

Sakura: -como, voy enseguida.

Sakura corrió al cuarto se cambio de ropa Kero se transformo en Cerberos, Sakura se monto en su lomo y salieron volando, cuando ellos salieron ya se estaba oscureciendo. Cuando llegó sakura al parque se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Tomoyo era verdad.

Inmediatamente Sakura libero el báculo y llamo a los poderes de fuerza, Sakura tomo al pingüino que no le causo ningún problema. Sakura y Cerberos decidieron ir a hablar con Yue y buscar alguna solución a la pregunta que había nacido de aquel cambio en la realidad. Más sin embargo no lo pudo encontrar una respuesta y se regresaron a su casa.

Sakura se levanto antes que sonara la alarma del despertador y se le hizo muy extraño, más sin embargo eso la hizo ponerse más contenta que de lo normal. Sakura se vistió, desayuno y salio de su casa para llevarse otra sorpresa mucho mayor al llegar a la escuela en la cancha de fútbol se encontró una puerta enorme cerrada, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una pequeña placa que se encontró al pie de la misma, esta placa decía

"El que controle las fuerzas selladas en el papel, creadas por el mago extranjero tendrá el orgullo de entrar."

Sakura al ver esto no se acerco a la puerta, tal vez por temor, talvez por precaución pero no se acerco a ella. Tomoyo llego y se quedo asombrada por la actitud que tenia Sakura ante esta puerta que salía de la tierra del campo de fútbol. Tomoyo invito a Sakura a tocar la puerta y si era la elegida ella tendría que entra, pero para esto todo lo debían hacer de noche.

Cuando llego la noche estaban reunidos Tomoyo, Kero, Yue y Sakura, ella vestía un típico vestido hecho por Tomoyo. Sakura se acerco poco a poco a la puerta y al momento del primer contacto esta se abrió dando paso a Sakura. Cuando ella entro las puertas se cerraron prohibiendo el paso a los demás.

Sakura sentía que caía sin detenerse, de repente Sakura pierde el control y se desmaya, al despertar Sakura se halla ante un árbol de cerezo enorme y atrás de el noto que había una persona. Sakura se acerco a esa persona y cuando la pudo distinguir vio que era Shaoran que dormía tiernamente. Sakura no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y aun asi sabia que era el.

Sakura no sabia si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir, se agacho para mirarlo más de cerca cuando pierde el control y cae sobre el por consiguiente el se despierta y Sakura se pone tan roja con un tomate mientras que el apuesto Li le reclamaba a la descuidada de Sakura.

Sakura se levanta rápidamente y se pone al tu por tu contra Shaoran, El solo se le queda viendo a los ojos no se fija en nada más, la toma de los brazos y la jala contra su cuerpo y la abraza tiernamente, Sakura impactada se da cuenta que es el, la persona más importante de su vida, voltea hacia arriba y se da cuenta que la mirada de Shaoran ya no se dirigía hacia ella, mas bien miraba hacia el frente con cara de enojo, Sakura se voltea y se da cuenta que un hombre de aspecto raro los miraba detenidamente. Shaoran toma una pose protectora llevando a Sakura hacia su espalda. El hombre solo lanza unas carcajadas al aire, y da un paso al frente acercándose cada vez más a nuestra pareja favorita. Shaoran alza los brazos para proteger a Sakura, mientras ella aprieta con su mano la llave. El hombre da otro paso y hace reverencia ante los dos protagonistas, al levantarse empieza a decir –Hola Hola Hola Hola asi varias veces cuando Sakura responde al saludo el hombre se calla, pero en cerrar y abrir de ojos se acerca velozmente hacia Shaoran haciendo que la pareja caiga al piso. El hombre les pide que no tengan miedo pues el no es el malo de la historia, Shaoran y Sakura se ponen de pie nuevamente, el hombre se sienta a un lado del árbol. Empieza esta larga conversación:

Hombre –asi que ustedes son los elegidos

Sakura y Shaoran –los elegidos?

Hombre –si los elegidos de esta dimensión

Hombre –o que no son ustedes los que manejan los poderes encerrados en cartas.

Shaoran –bueno yo hace mucho que no huso ninguna carta Clow

Hombre – Eso no importa, pues el tiempo que lo hicieron no fue el mismo para nosotros, nuestra dimensión viaja a un tiempo más largo que el suyo, para nosotros la liberación de las cartas fue apenas hace unos meses.

(Sakura y Shaoran se sorprende de lo que dice el hombre.)

Shaoran –bueno eso lo entiendo y creo que Sakura también (Sakura cabecea de arriba hacia abajo en señal positiva) Pero ahora dinos para que nos quieren aquí.

Hombre – (se para da tres pasos hacia el horizonte mira al cielo) Hace algunos años un malvado hechicero domino esta dimensión, convirtiendo a la reina de todo, en ese cerezo tan bello que esta ahí (Sakura y Shaoran voltean hacia el cerezo) Ese cerezo es lo único que queda de la reina, y era la única persona que podía vencer al hechicero.

Sakura (se acerca al árbol lo toca cierra los ojos) Este árbol es muy calido, debe haber sido una persona muy buena.

Shaoran –ahora que lo dices Sakura tienes razón en este árbol se siente además una gran presencia.

Hombre –lo ven esa es nuestra querida reina, a por cierto me llamo Ikaro, para servirles, (Ikaro se voltea) sígame por favor.

Sakura y Shaoran sospechan de aquel hombre pero varias de sus dudas ya han sido respondidas.

Ikaro llevo a nuestros protagonistas a una cabaña en medio de un bosque seco, la cabaña cubierta por bellas rosas que a la vez estaban cubiertas por cientos de mariposas. Al entrar a la cabaña se sentaron en un largo sillón.

Shaoran fija su mirada en una imagen donde aparece el mago Clow con una mujer muy hermosa. Ikaro sorprende a Shaoran viendo esa imagen, el se pone tan rojo por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

Pero el hombre le pide que se tranquilice por que la historia de esa imagen le va a servir en su aventura.


	2. Chapter 2 la historia de la imagen

Hola, muchas gracias por el review, aqui les dejo el segundo chapter ;)

Capitulo 2 La imagen de la historia

Como lo había mencionado anteriormente Shaoran fue sorprendido observando una imagen de la cabaña donde aparecía el mago Clow y también en el inicio de la historia de la imagen contada por Ikaro aquel hombre que se habían encontrado en el bello cerezo, lo único que quedaba de la bella reina de esa dimensión y que también salía en esa imagen.

Ikaro empieza la historia de esta manera:

Esa imagen fue hecha hace algunos años y fue tomada en este bosque cuando era verde. Ese hombre es el que creo las cartas, y ella como la había dicho es nuestra reina.

Ellos son hermanos (al oír esto Sakura y Shaoran se asombran por tal cosa) Si lo oyeron bien son hermanos, nuestra reina es de su dimensión; cuando fue hecha la imagen era el cumpleaños de la reina y el mago clow le regalo una carta muy especial la carta "ETERNIDAD" que es una carta muy poderosa, la reina la protegía mucho por que esta carta en manos malas seria la más peligrosa de todas las cartas que el mago extranjero creo.

Por desgracia en la actualidad esa carta esta bajo el poder del malvado Ichiru que controla la dimensión, por eso los hemos llamado.

Sakura se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana baja su mirada hacia las rosas que rodeaban la cabaña, Shaoran se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en el hombro y le pregunta que le sucedía. Sakura voltio hacia Shaoran le tomo la mano y dijo –la única forma de vencerlo es usando la carta "nada".

Shaoran retrocedió zafándose del apretón de Sakura y contesto –Sakura pero tu sabes lo peligrosa que es.

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y le contesto –ella es mi amiga nada nos pasara,

Shaoran –estas segura Sakura

Sakura –claro, acaso dudas de mi shaoran

Shaoran –……, N no Sakura

Sakura noto que Shaoran había dudado en su respuesta, bajo la cabeza y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Cuando Shaoran quiso secarle la lagrima Sakura salio corriendo de la cabaña y se perdió en el bosque Shaoran había ido tras ella pero no la alcanzo.

Sakura se había perdido en el bosque, pero ella no estaba en desventaja pues traía consigo las cartas, e inmediatamente invoco a vuelo. Volando por el cielo se dio cuenta que fuera del bosque es solo un desierto y que el cerezo era la única parte por donde podían entrar al bosque. En su vuelo Sakura vio como unas personas huían de lo que a los ojos de Sakura eran demonios.

Sakura llego rápidamente hacia ellos y con ayuda de viento libero a las personas de sus perseguidores.

Cuando Sakura volvió su llave a la normalidad un joven la toma de la mano y se la besa en la mano, Sakura se paraliza cuando esto sucedió, al subir la cara Sakura vio a un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules, de cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora, sakura se sonrojo horriblemente, cuando este joven se iba a presentarse llega Shaoran que se interpone entre los dos.

El joven retrocede por que se da cuenta de los celos de Shaoran que se le notaban a flor de piel. Mas sin embargo Shaoran seguía con la cara roja pero cuando voltio hacia Sakura no aguanto más la vergüenza el tomo de la mano a Sakura, la llevo hacia su espalda y salieron corriendo de ese lugar.

Cuando Shaoran se detuvo ya estaban muy lejos de donde empezó este embrollo y por desgracia nuestra pareja favorita se pierden en una dimensión que no conocen. Sakura se bajo de la espalda de Shaoran con la cara muy roja pero cuando Shaoran se voltio hacia sakura ella lo golpeo en la cara diciendo que no lo volviera a hacer, Shaoran conmocionado por el golpe cayo de rodillas a los pies de Sakura, pero al voltear al suelo una lagrima de Sakura cayo en su hombro, el voltio hacia la cara de nuestra protagonista y ella se dejo caer en los brazos del castaño que la recibió con un abrazo, este abrazo duro una eternidad para ellos pero solo apenas unos segundos para nosotros, algo ilógico con la realidad en que se encuentran. Ikaro llega justo en el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron causando una gran vergüenza para los dos.

Saliendo del gran problema pasado, Sakura y Shaoran toman de nuevo su aventura ayudando a vencer al ser que se a apoderado de la carta más poderosa.


	3. Chapter 3: el Confrontamiento

Perdonen la espera , pero es que tuve problemas con la computadora, lo siento, prometo poner los demas en menos tiempo... disfrutenlo

Capitulo 3. El confrontamiento

Ikaro dirigió a Sakura y a Shaoran al castillo que protegía al hechicero, cuando Sakura estaba cerca del castillo ella sintió el poder de la carta más sin embargo Shaoran no sentía nada, al acercarse más al castillo a Shaoran le empieza a doler el pecho cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Sakura espantada va en su ayuda pero antes de socorrerlo explota la puerta del castillo haciendo que nuestros protagonistas salieran volando por el aire, haciendo que ellos se separaran. Lo más extraño es que Ikaro no le paso nada, tendrá algo entre manos.

_Cuando el destino nos separe_

_No estaremos solos._

_Cuando nuestra dimensiones _

_Sean diferentes, nos uniremos_

Sakura cuando cae es recogida por alguien que se la lleva a una aldea cercana de donde se encontraban. Cuando despertó se encontró con la sorpresa que el joven que la había recogido era el mismo que ella había conocido unas horas antes, el mismo que le beso la mano, cuya sonrisa había cautivado a la bella Sakura y que había llenado de celos a Shaoran el mismo joven. Con la única diferencia que ahora el si se presento en cuanto Sakura había abierto los ojos. Su nombre era Yuca.

Pero que paso con el castaño, bueno el fue a dar al bosque seco y al momento de despertase se dio cuenta que el era un prisionero de los demonios que

Sakura había vencido, pero Shaoran no venia armado y no podía enfrentarse a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo ya que ellos eran cientos.

_Cuando el mal nos cubra_

_Habrá una luz que nos llene de alegría._

_Cuando la luz se aleje correremos hacia ella _

_Para unirnos de nuevo en la esperanza._

Cuando los demonios descubrieron que Shaoran estaba despierto lo bajaron de la jaula en que lo habían capturado. Shaoran fue llevado a un calabozo oscuro como en las pesadillas, más sin embargo Shaoran no tuvo miedo, pensaba en Sakura más que en nada, a pesar que el pecho le volvió a doler, el solo se ponía la mano en el pecho y pensaba más en Sakura. Más sin embargo en su descuido un demonio se le acerco y le dio una medicina, el demonio llevaba una pequeña vela con la cual prendió cintos de luces que iluminaron el calabozo, y lo que vio Shaoran era algo que nunca se pudo imaginar el lugar estaba lleno de demonios heridos el lugar no era un calabozo era un refugio. El castaño sintió curiosidad por tal hecho y le pregunto a uno de ellos por que lo tenían ahí. El demonio contesto que era un lugar donde se escondían de los dominantes que se parecían a el, pero ellos sabían que los demonios no eran enemigos de ellos hace mucho y que un día un hechiceros los puso en contra creando una lucha interminable entre las dos sociedades que vivían en paz.

Shaoran comprendió que ellos no eran malos y cuanto se sintió mejor fue en busca de Sakura.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión actual ya habían pasado dos días todos estaban preocupados por ella y pensaban en una forma de entrar por ellos. Más la puerta había desaparecido y no había forma de encontrarla.

Sakura se encontraba con aquel joven apuesto que le había ayudado, se encontraban en un lago, alrededor del lago se encontraba una parvada de cisnes blancos que hacían la escena más hermosa en una situación errónea. Sakura sabía que las intenciones del joven eran solamente en besarla y es por eso que Sakura evitaba todo contacto con Yuca. El era un joven terco que cada momento lo aprovechaba, más Sakura no se dejaba; en un momento de descuido Sakura tropieza y cae al suelo el joven se agacha la recoge y la alza a los aires cuando cae, el viaje de Sakura termina en los brazos de Yuca, que por desgracia le roba un beso (ojala hubiera sido con Shaoran, más no se preocupen esto se arregla más adelante). Sakura se aleja de Yuca por lo que acaba de hacer invoca a aire y se marcha en busca del castaño, que se encontraba con los otros seres confundidos por demonios.

_Habrá veces en que nos quieran separar_

_Pero tu y yo ya somos uno y a si seguirá_

_Pues la suerte nos protegerá y tu corazón yo…_

_Lo voy a cuidar. _

Sakura voló por horas hasta que vio a lo lejos Ikaro, ella se acerco a el, pero en cuanto Sakura puso un pie en la tierra, de la espalda de Ikaro salen unos tentáculos enormes que capturan a Sakura y la arrastran y se la traga la tierra. Sakura grito y grito pero nadie vino a su ayuda, de repente Sakura vio una luz al final del camino, a diferencia del lugar a donde habían llegado al atravesar la gran puerta al lugar a donde había llegado era muy diferente el antiguo lugar era desértico a excepción del gran bosque pero ese lugar era como un paraíso y en el habían muchos hombres y mujeres, pero Sakura al ser jalada por Ikaro supo de inmediato que ese lugar no era como lo pensaba y que habían caído en una trampa.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba con los "demonios" buscaban a Sakura cuando se encontraron con un niño hambriento y casi muerto. Shaoran inmediatamente corrió a ayudarlo, el niño cayo a sus brazos sin ninguna energía que lo sostuviera, Shaoran pide ayuda a sus compañeros pero ninguno se atrevió a ayudarlo, Shaoran vio en la mirada de cada un de ellos un temor por aquel joven, nuestro castaño favorito tomo al niño y lo cargo hasta la sombra de un árbol sus compañeros lo siguieron con cierta distancia.

El niño no podía hablar por la sed que tenía no podía moverse por la falta de energías. Shaoran le dio agua y un pedazo de pan para que se arreglara pero nada de esto funciono pues el niño no mostraba ningún cambio.

Shaoran sacudió el cuerpo del niño en busca de algún movimiento, pero no obtuvo nada. Shaoran y se estaba parando cuando el niño lo sujeta del pantalón, el niño apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras pero Shaoran lo entendió a la perfección, en cuanto el niño cayó dormido nuestro castaño sale corriendo hacia sus compañeros de viaje.

Los "demonios" oyeron de la boca de Shaoran "La elegida ya ha llegado a la ciudad que esta debajo de la tierra, avisar por favor al señor Ichiro."

Los demonios condujeron a Shaoran a un túnel enorme y oscuro, ellos ya no pudieron acompañar a Shaoran, pero el siguió adelante, no se detuvo a pesar de que no veía nada, hasta varias veces tropezó pero el siempre se ponía de pie y seguía con su camino. Unos minutos después se veía el final del túnel con una luz muy calida.

Al momento que Shaoran fue iluminado cientos de personas lo rodearon y de la nada el dolor del pecho volvió a surgir pero esta vez fue más fuerte que Shaoran cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba recostado en la piernas de Sakura, el se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahora si se encontraban en un calabozo y de atrás de los barrotes se encontraba Ikaro con un sonrisa de burla y supremacía. Shaoran sintió que algo calido callo en mano y al voltear con Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, el castaño la trata de consolar tomándole la mano pero las lagrimas de Sakura no paraban, Shaoran se desespera y la abraza para que deje de llorar.

Sakura se queda dormida en los brazos de Shaoran, cuando de repente aparece el joven Yuca que los miraba con enojo a través de los barrotes. Sakura se despierta ya después de que Yuca se fuera y le empieza a decir a Shaoran de cómo llego ahí.


End file.
